Broken Dreams Of Deception
by deadaccountcomrades
Summary: Bree and Sloan are having a baby. What would happen if Bree's dreams were crushed? What if she became so depressed she'd kill herself to ease the pain, and not even Sloan could help her.


**Broken Dreams Of Deception**

By: WildThornberry813 (Courtney Flanagan)

**Disclaimer:** Bree and Sloan are not my characters… Sadly. However, Dr. Harris, and other random people in story are my characters. ;)

**Note:** I will be posting chapter 2 up when ever I can… plus, I am rather stuck with it, there will only be two chapters with this story, tops will be three chapters. The songs I used in the chapter are: Que Me Quedes Tu (If You Stay With Me) by Shakira and Crash by Dave Matthews Band, also I have the English translations underneath it.

Bree placed her hand on her stomach rubbing it softly; looking down noticing it was bigger then 3 weeks ago. "My, my you're growing up to be such a big baby..." Bree giggled at this. She couldn't believe it in less then 4 months she would be a mother. She smiled at the thought remembering what it was like to be a child. Bree felt a movement from her protruding stomach. "Sloan, I felt a kick!" Bree cheered happily. Her husband quickly ran down the hall bursting in the bedroom door.

He smiled brightly as he gazed down at his wife. Sloan walked over to Bree and placed his arms around her waist. "Sloan, you know this is your fault." Bree sneered. She moved his hands to her stomach; Sloan smiled at her nuzzling his nose against hers. Bree giggled, Sloan loved to give her Eskimo kisses. Sloan felt a kick from her stomach. "He's a kicker. Maybe he should do soccer," Sloan snickered. "He? Since when did you find out it was a boy?" Bree questioned curiously.

_Que se arruinen los canales de noticias_

_Con lo mucho que odio la television  
Que se vuelvan anticuadas las sonrisas  
Y se extingan todas las puestas de sol  
Que se supriman las doctrinas y deberes  
Que se terminen las peliculas de accion  
Que se destruyan en el mundo los placeres  
Y que se escriba hoy una ultima cancion_

_Let all the news channels go bankrupt_

_I hate television so much anyway_

_Let smiles become old fashion_

_And let sunsets be no more_

_Let all doctrines and duties disappear_

_Let action movies be over and done_

_Let worldly pleasures be wiped out_

_And let one last song be written today_

"I just have a feeling..." Sloan grinned and moved his hands on her stomach gently. "Well, I have a feeling it's a girl."Bree replied slyly. "That's because you want it to be a girl." Sloan chuckled. "We should think of a name you know. Maybe Cassandra." Bree suggested waiting for Sloan's reply. "Wait a minute, again with the girl, eh? Well, since you know it's a girl... How about Kacie?" Sloan questioned. Bree shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know... How about Rebecca? Or Chelsey?" Bree asked rapidly. "Woah, woah, woah... Slow down! Hmmm. What about Isabella?" Sloan chuckled. "You know I was almost named Chelsey." Bree frowned. "I wasn't saying it was a bad name I just like Isabella better..." Sloan replied. "Hmmm... Isabella... Isabella Rose Blackburn..." Bree thought aloud. "I like it." Sloan announced proudly.

"Fine, it's settled then. Isabella Rose Blackburn." Bree smiled proudly and looked up at Sloan then kissed him on the cheek. Sloan looked at Bree; she was so beautiful with her blue eyes and black hair. He was hoping the baby would look like her mother. _'Oh god, now she has me thinking it's a girl...'_ Sloan chuckled at the thought. Sloan looked at Bree and smiled. He couldn't believe it, him, Sloan Blackburn was going to be a father.

_Pero que me quedes tu  
Y me quede tu abrazo  
Y el beso que inventas cada dia  
Y que me quede aqui  
Despues del ocaso  
Para siempre tu melancolia  
Porque yoooo, yoo si, si  
Que dependo de ti  
Y si me quedas tu  
Me queda la vida_

_But as long as I have you and your embrace_

_And the kiss you invent each new day_

_As long as your melancholy remains here with me_

_Forever after the sunset_

_Because I do depend on you_

_As long as I have you_

_I have life_

Bree started humming a song, it was 'Rock a bye Baby'. "The baby can't hear you singing, ya know." Sloan responded with a chuckle. "You're so negative..."Bree giggled with a smile. "Just stating the truth." Sloan whispered as he kissed her ear softly. "Sloan, I'm already pregnant. I don't think you can do anymore damage, though I'm not going to take the chance..."Bree laughed as Sloan kissed her ear again then tickled her side. "I can't help it you are so terribly attractive..."Sloan whispered smoothly.

"Oh please... I weigh more then a hippo." Bree snorted. "You don't look that bad for 6 months in 3 days." Sloan brushed back her hair as he gazed into her eyes longingly. "Counting down aren't we?" Bree questioned with a smile. "Well it's not everyday that my true and only love is going to have a baby..."Sloan smiled as he put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it softly.

"Oh you..."Bree blushed at those words. Sloan cupped her chin and leaned in for a kiss as Bree placed a finger on his lips stopping the kiss. "Bree?" Sloan questioned softly as he kissed her finger wanting to taste her juicy lips. "Sloan, I know what you want to do and it won't be happening any month now." Bree teased. "Oh come on... Please?" Sloan questioned beggingly as he kissed her neck softly Bree giggled at this and held his head. She hated it when Sloan did this, she couldn't resist. "No more..." Bree managed to choke out as Sloan stopped. "You like it, don't you?" Sloan grinned as he questioned her.

_Que desaparezcan todos los vecinos  
Y se coman las sobras de mi inocencia  
Que se vayan uno a uno los amigos  
Y acribillen mi pedazo de conciencia  
Que se consuman las palabras en los labios  
Que contaminen todo el agua del planeta  
O que renuncien los filantropos y sabios  
Y que se muera hoy hasta el ultimo poeta_

_Let all the neighbors disappear_

_And let them eat the leftovers of my innocence_

_Let friends go away one by one_

_And let them gnaw at my piece of concience_

_Let words be in people's lips_

_Let the planet's waters be polluted_

_Or let philosophers and intellectuals give up_

_And let the last poet die today_

"Yes..."Bree gasped out still catching her breath from the experience. "That's what I thought..."Sloan whispered as he continued kissing her neck. "Sloan... Stop... Please..."Bree moaned softly she lifted his head and ran her fingers threw his hair. Then their lips met following with tongues. It was so wonderful, the kiss seemed to last forever. Bree wanted it too last forever; she wanted to stay in his arms a whole lifetime.

Nothing would beet this moment of her life, well except for giving birth to her baby. She continued to kiss him as Sloan sneakily un-hooked her bra strap. "No, no, no... Bad boys don't have sex with their pregnant wives..."Bree whispered tauntingly. "Please?" Sloan whined wanting more. "Well… Okay, fine…"Bree replied. Sloan continued where he left off and took off Bree's shirt. Bree looked up at him with her gorgeous deep blue eyes. "You know you're eyes are so beautiful… Everything about you is beautiful… There's no one else in the world that would compare to you…" Sloan stared at Bree with his dark green eyes, god he was so sexy. Bree had to admit that; Sloan did have the looks. Sloan twirled Bree around on the bed as she layed on top of his warm sexy body.

"I love you so much…"Bree whispered into his ear as he kissed her neck. Bree finished unbuttoning Sloan's shirt just as she started kissing his chest softly. Sloan felt as though he were in paradise, there was no other place in the world he'd be right now, except with her. "Bree…"Sloan moaned softly as he opened his eyes looking down at her face as she was leaning her head on his chest. "Yes, Sloan?" Bree questioned softly.

_Pero que me quedes tu  
Y me quede tu abrazo  
Y el beso que inventas cada dia  
Y que me quede aqui  
Despues del ocaso  
Para siempre tu melancolia  
Porque yoooo, yoo si, si  
Que dependo de ti  
Y si me quedas tu  
Me queda la vida..._

_But as long as I have you and your embrace_

_And the kiss you invent each new day_

_As long as your melancholy remains here with me_

_Forever after the sunset_

_Because I do depend on you_

_As long as I have you_

_I have life_

"I love you too…"Sloan whispered as he kissed Bree passionately, Sloan's tongue touched hers as he kissed her. He ran his fingers threw her black silky soft hair. Sloan gently caressed her back gently then put his hands on her waist. "I will never leave you, Bree" Sloan whispered silently. "I know… I know…"She whispered as she kissed him yet again.

The Next Morning… 

"Good morning Washington! Welcome to this morning's addition of The Matthew Blade's Mc. Donald's Morning Drive radio program. Up next with the scoop, Erica Hillary! Now here's 'Crash' by Dave Matthews Band." The man on the radio blared with the loud alarm music.

"_You've got your ball,  
You've got your chain  
Tied to me tight, tie me up again.  
Who's got their claws  
In you my friend?  
Into your heart I'll beat again  
Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock,  
And sweet you roll  
Lost for you, I'm so lost for you _

Oh, and you come crash into me  
And I come into you  
And I come into you  
In a boy's dream  
In a boy's dream

Touch your lips just so I know  
In your eyes, love, it glows so  
I'm bare-boned and crazy... for you.

And if I've gone overboard  
Then I'm begging you  
To forgive me  
In my haste  
When I'm holding you so girl,  
Close to me

Oh and you come crash into me, yeah  
Baby, and I come into you  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
And show the world to me  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
And show your world to me  
In a boy's dream  
In a boy's dream"

Bree shut the alarm off and looked up at Sloan. "Morning sleepy head." Sloan whispered groggily as he yawned. Bree layed her head on his chest and snuggled him as her eyelids started to close. "Nighty night." Bree whispered silently as she drifted back into her slumber until for 5 minutes straight she was rudely shaken. "Bree, wake up!" Sloan shook her trying to wake her up. "What, Sloan!" Bree woke being very annoyed by him. "You have a doctor's appointment today, remember? 3 week check up ring a bell?" Sloan questioned his grumpy wife. "Five more minutes…" Bree sighed as she snuggled into the covers on Sloan's body. She smiled at his warmth. "Bree! It's 9:30! We have to be there in less then an hour!" Sloan nudged Bree

"9:30! We have to be there by 10:40! We'll never make it to the doctor's office with traffic!" Bree exclaimed as she rushed to take a shower in the bathroom turning on the radio. "Now you remember…" Sloan sighed as he grabbed a pair of boxers and his khakis and put them on. He then snagged a shirt from his closet and put it on running down the stairs.

Bree washed her hair quickly with what she had left of the Garnier Fructis. 'Thank god for 2 in 1 Shampoo and conditioner' Bree thought as she rinsed her hair. She then washed her body and turned the water off. Shaking from the cold air she opened the shower door Sloan handed her a towel. "T-T-Thank you…" Bree shivered as she wrapped herself around with the warm fleece fuzzy towel.

She snagged the hair drier drying her hair quickly, and then ran for her drawers with her clothes. "15 minutes!" Sloan shouted from the downstairs three-floored apartment. Sloan shook as he poured sugar into his coffee, he was so nervous. Not only about arriving there on time; though also about the baby's health. He was hoping everything would be fine. Hoping was all he could do…

Sloan could hear Bree's footfalls coming down the steps. "We have to hurry! The bus is coming at 10:00!" Sloan exclaimed. "Wait, a bus?" Bree questioned curiously. "My motorcycle is in the shop, remember from that little race incident? Plus I think we'll get a lot of stares if I drive the Mustang…" Sloan inquired with a small grin. "Well, I like the Mustang, room for 2 and more space in the back…" Bree raised her eyebrow and giggled. "I have a feeling this won't be the only kid we'll be having." Sloan chuckled as he grabbed Bree and walked out the door walking down the street to the bus stop.

Bree sat on the bench she snuggled next to Sloan, though not too close. She did not want to make a love scene in public. An old couple was sitting on the bench on the other end. The old woman smiled at her, and Bree smiled back. "How many moths pregnant are you?" the old lady asked with a warm smile on her face. "Well, I'm basically 6 months. Only 3 more days until I'm actually 6 months." Bree answered kindly. The older man tilted back on the bench trying to get Sloan's attention "Good luck… You'll be lucky to live past 7 months!" The older man whispered to Sloan. Sloan raised his eyebrows and his eyes went wide open. _'Dear God… Help me!'_ Sloan thought in his mind praying for mercy.

Luckily, the bus showed up stopping to a halt. Sloan and Bree walked on the bus Sloan paid one dollar for the both of them, since it was only fifty cents per person. He looked around trying to find a decent place to sit that wasn't next to any screaming children or full of trash on the seat. Sloan escorted Bree with his hand bowing as she sat down Bree giggled. "Such a gentleman…" Bree whispered smoothly. Sloan kissed her on the cheek. Bree layed on Sloan's chest feeling his warmth, she wanted to unbutton his shirt and just kiss him all over. Though they were on a public bus so she just layed on him. Nuzzling him with her head softly and playfully. Sloan smiled and ran his hands threw her silken hair gently.

The people on the bus didn't notice the couple snuggling together. In fact, there was another couple apparently who was doing more then snuggling and who were about to 'get it on' until the bus driver came on the intercom and called there stop. As they got off the bus people stared at the dirty lovers. Some people whispering, "Tart" and other nasty things at the young woman who walked down the aisle of the bus and got off.

The mid-spring breeze blew Sloan's hair making him look a lot sexier then usual. It must have been the hormones causing all these fantasies of Sloan' Bree thought and shook it off her mind. On the other hand, he was the only one Bree had ever loved. She smiled _'Yep, that's it. Defiantly the second choice.'_ She thought in her mind as she returned to her 'fantasy dreams'.

45 Minutes Later… 

Bree eyed the clock in the waiting room, she was being as patient as she could. She was so eager, also nervous as Hell. _'What if something was wrong? What if she couldn't have the baby? What if?' _Bree's mind cried out searching for answers. "Bree Blackburn, Mrs. Blackburn?" the nurse called. "Yes?" she asked nervously. "The doctor would like to see you now." The nurse waited as Bree got up. Sloan squeezed her hand in luck, got up with her, and walked down the corridor of doors and rooms. His hand shook violently twitching nervous and fearful of what the doctor was going to say.

"Dr. Harris will see you shortly." The nurse responded cheerfully as she left the room and closed the door. "I'm scared…" Bree whispered in fright. "I am too…" Sloan whispered with a concerned look on his face. A few seconds later the door opened with a tall, brown haired woman coming in the room. "Hello, I'm doctor Harris. Though you can call me Katie. I do not like it when my patients refer to me as "Dr. Harris" even though I am a doctor. I just like to be a normal person around patients…" Katie shrugged and looked at the clipboard in her hand. "Ah, six months pregnant, eh?" Katie questioned with a smile. "Yes." Bree replied happily rubbing her stomach gently. "Men and they're needs… Hmmf." Katie snorted as she glared at Sloan and he blushed a light red and sank down in his chair. "Exactly what I told him. Though at least I get to name the baby." Bree sneered and Sloan rolled his eyes. _'Girl talk'_ his mind thought.

"Mr. Blackburn if you don't want to be in here you don't have too." Katie eyed Sloan and he became more embarrassed. "No, I'm fine…" Sloan mumbled as he looked to the floor. The doctor asked Bree all kinds of questions Sloan did not want to hear the answers too. He shivered at the questions; Sloan was also scared of what Bree might say to the questions. Dr. Harris examined Bree, everything was fine. Next was the Ultra Sound. Sloan crossed his fingers hoping it was a boy. Bree layed on the patient bed as the doctor rubbed the device on her belly. Sloan looked on the monitor he could see the baby. He smiled proudly and held her hand. "It's a girl." Dr. Harris responded cheerfully to the couple. Sloan's jaw dropped in shock.

"Told ya it was a girl!" Bree taunted as she stuck out her tongue at Sloan. "We could try again for a boy." Sloan gave a big grin then Bree slapped him across the face ending his comedy. "OWWW!" Sloan whined as he rubbed his sore cheek. "That's what my husband said when we had our first… It was our last also." Dr. Harris gave a small smile winking to Bree. "So is everything fine?" Bree asked crossing her fingers. "Yes, everything is just wonderful. You're going to have a healthy baby." Katie smiled as she wrote some notes on her clipboard. "Good." Sloan smiled as he gazed at Bree.

"I'll have an appointment scheduled in 3 weeks to see you again." Dr. Harris tore out the paper and gave it to Bree. "Be careful, and see you then. Bye." Dr. Harris left the room followed by Sloan and Bree. Bree walked over to the stairs and waited for Sloan. "Come on!" Bree rushed Sloan. "Why are you in a hurry?" He questioned catching up. "Shopping for the baby!" Bree rushed to the stairs then walked down the stairs. That would have happened if she missed the wet floor sign…

Bree slid on the wet floor and tumbled down the staircase. Sloan ran up too the stairs watching her fall with a petrified look on his face. "No! NO!" Sloan shouted as he ran down the stairs trying to catch Bree. Helplessly tumbling down the stairs. She stopped at the end of the stairs, though the fall was not the only thing that hurt. Suddenly a sharp pain shot into her stomach and below her stomach as well. She closed her eyes as she fell out of conscious.

"BREE!" Sloan hollered out as he held Bree's limp body. Then noticing the broken beer bottle glass over the floor. He looked at her body, his eyes focused on her stomach. The glass had cut threw her womb; also other pieces of glass had cut deeper into her body. Sloan's eyes filled with tears. "No…." was all Sloan could say. This day would be the beginning of a nightmare that would never end…

Well, that is the end of chapter one. ;) What a cliffhanger, eh? Hope you tune in more for this dramatic sad tale of two lover's dreams broken forever… Sadness… By the way, I am not some psycho pervert that thought of Bree falling down the steps and having the beer bottle glass cut into her. I just thought of that one I had this vivid scary nightmare about it… 00


End file.
